Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and method of providing information between one or more different battlefield participants.
Communication of information between different battlefield participants (e.g., soldiers) may improve battle results. Further, the more information communicated, the more the improvement.
During battle several different components may be used. These include, for example, rifles, scopes, grenade launchers and communication devices. Some of these components may provide for different views and angles of attack in a battlefield situation.